Maverick: Android 28
'''Maverick: Android 28 '''is a 3D Platformer for the Xbox 360, PS3, PC, Wii U, Wii, and 3DS and is developed by Frontier Unlimited. This is the first game in the series that isn't a main installment title and is the fourth installment in the ''Maverick ''series. The game takes place 4 months after the events of Maverick 2: Revolution. Maverick and Kelver found a phone call from someone and it said that they need to go to the Sigma Tower and the military room. They went there and found the legendary and rare android called Android 798-XZA21-694 (Android 28). But, someone named Dak Asfar who is an assassin to take down Android 28. Maverick and Kelver must get Android 28 out of Sigma City to a small town call Hansburry before they need to kill Dak. Story Taking place 4 months after the events of Maverick 2, Maverick and Kelver found a phone call from somebody to tell them to go to the Sigma Tower and go to its Military armory. They snook in and found that the person who called them is the legendary and rare android that is called Android 798-XZA21-694 (Android 28). He wants them to take them to a small town 5 miles from Sigma City called Hansburry. But, an assassin named Dak Asfar was hired by a unknown force called Union to kill Android 28. They took him across the land to find Hansburry in shambles finding out that the town was destroyed by SigCorp because of Mr. Z. But, Dak found them and battled the group. They eventually killed Dak and Android 28 decided to live in the wild. Fans of the series calls this game with the best story out of all of them. Gameplay The gameplay is little bit the same from Maverick 2 but was expanded with new upgrades, blasters, NPCs, new special attacks and more. This is also the first game that dosen't have a collectible system. Kelver's Upgrade system For the first time in the series, Kelver finally gets an upgrade system. But, the system is a bit similar to Maverick's upgrade system with some new features like Cosmetic designs (which is in Mavericks upgrade system as well), new armor and new blasters. Android 28 Android 28 is playable in some levels. And he can fly around the map with limited fuel to fly around. He's also has a blaster that is stronger than Maverick and Kelver combined. Sigma Points In previous games to get armor and blasters, you need to beat levels to get them. But in this game, that was changed with Sigma Points. Sigma Points are coins you can find around the levels and talking to NPCs. Levels * Sigma Tower Garage - Homeworld 1 * The Streets of Blood * Hilary X Building * The Gates to Hansburry * Boss Level: Dak Asfar: Battle in the Border * Barry's Gas - Homeworld 2 * Forest Creek * Shadow Forest * Dolan Lake * Boss Level: Dak Asfar: Battle at the Volcano * Cherry Hill - Homeworld 3 * Dark Creek * Kromo Jungle * Jessies Mesa * Boss Level: Dak Asfar: Battle at the Nightmare * Frisby Drug Store - Homeworld 4 * Grand Creek * Great Canyon * Hansburry * Boss Level: Dak Asfar: Battle at Hansburry Mutation At Hansburry (Bonus Levels) * James Street * Town Hall * The End of Hansburry Characters Maverick: With the original design. He has the same personality from Maverick 2. Kelver Cyndops: A little bit older for this game. Kelver is becoming more brave and is starting to make his first jokes during the final levels. Android 798-XZA21-694 (Android 28): A rare and legendary android, he's a smart, strong, and shy android who was used as a test from the SigCorp Military Force. Dak Asfar: A mysterious, creepy, and dark character in the series. Dak is an cocky and mean assassin who always brings his M7 Laser Sniper X with him in case of a task to kill. Modes Campaign Mode This is basically the story mode for the game. Challenge Mode This is when you battle your own character by doing many different challenges like Time Run, Free-for-all, Android Battle, Time Story, and more. This mode can be played up through 1-6 Players (Xbox 360, PS3, PC) 2-4 Players (Wii, Wii U, 3DS). Sigma Points is also used in this mode. AndroidOS Shop This feature shows unlockables you have and have not possess, use your Sigma Points to buy many items that can be used in the Challenge Mode and Online Multiplayer. You can also watch videos and see concept art here. Online Multiplayer This is when you can battle with players/friends across the world with Xbox Live, PSN, and more and can play many different modes like: Time Run, Shoot Em Up, Capture the Flag, Android Deathmatch, Team Time Run, Free-for-all, Headquarters, Mutation and more. This can be supported through 2-16 Players (Xbox 360, PS3, PC) 2-4 Players (Wii, Wii U, 3DS) depending on what modes is it. Sigma Points is also used in this mode as well as Challenge Mode. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games